tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lords Exemplar
"Brothers, today the daemon host has summoned two Bloodthirsters, the Grey Knights say all hope for this world is lost and our Ultramarine brothers agree with them.. I respectfully say that they have lost sight of what we are fighting for. This is one world yes, one of countless millions, but we are not fighting for this world my brothers. We are fighting for the Emperor's own honor, we are fighting for his sacrifice. So my brothers, today I will go forth in His name and with His rightousness, and I will banish these daemons from His relm. I need not ask if you are with me my brothers, for you are Lords Exemplar and I know that you would accept nothing less than our total destruction before we admit defeat to the enemies of Man."- ''The Lord Commander of the Lords Exemplar during the Daemon Invasion of Diana Prime The Lords Exemplar are a Codex Complient, 5th founding, Space Marine Chapter of Ultramarine stock. Lords Exemplar are the embodyment of a Space Marines noble heretage, and like true sons of Gulliman are expert taticans each. Though often regarded by their fellow Space Marines as arrogent prefectionists, the Lords Exemplar have proven themselves to be born leaders to a man, and are as strong in mind as they are in soul and body. Each Battle Brother of the Lords Exemplar is many warriors and one at the same time, taking the Codex Astartes lesson of tatical flexibilty quite litterally, thus they are equiped for every possible senario and spend all their time off the feild training in ever more difficult areas of combat until they have mastered it all. Every consept, every style, every stratagy is to be studied and if possible improved upon until the Marine in question is beyond a expert in its use. Thus Lords Exemplar pride themselves on being one of the most able Chapters in existance, capable of taknig on any foe in any situation. Their Gene-Seed is naturally pure, save for one imperfection, the Betcher's Gland in Lords Exemplar. Rather than producing acid, the Betcher's Gland in Lords Exemplar Space Marines secrets an extremely potent neurotoxin, known as White Lotus for its coloration and aroma, this poison can kill an Ork Warboss in thirty Terran minutes and most human sized targets will die near instantly, only Lords Exemplar (and of course Nurglites and non-organic foes) are immune to White Lotus. This mutation is hidden shamfully by the Chapter and some Marines even opt for the defective organ to be removed by the Apothocaries, but some, dedicated wholly to the consept of combat flexiblity, regard White Lotus as a useful tool and have been known to make melee weapons and speicalized bolts that make use of the poison. The Chapter is loyal to the High Lords and the Inquisition and no other, this has caused some friction with other, more indipendant, Chapters in the past. A perfect example of this was when the Lords Exemplar turned their guns on the Space Wolves centuries ago. (an event that would leave both Chapters farily bitter towards one another) This event and simmilar ones that would occure later has earned this often noble Chapter a dark name amongst their fellow Space Marines, as the Lords Exemplar have become specialists in hunting down Astartes who have earned the Inquisitions wrath. Though strictly Codex Complient, the Chapters Chaplins, Librarians, and overall elite fighters are known as Paladins, make up an elite force of the most deadly fighters the Chapter has and are headed by the Lord Commander himself. The Paladins are their own Company in many ways and have their own ranks and priviligaes apart from the rest of the Chapter. Even mighty 1st Company Vetrerans are novices when compaired to the Paladins, whos sheer skill and veristilty make them second to none in the relm of battle, a single Paladin Squire (the lowest rank of this prestigous order) is capable of turning the tide of battle. The Chapter also has no dedicated Scout Company, Scouts are dissiminated throughout the Chapter. History Founding/Danis Secundus The Lords Exemplar were of the Fith Founding and thus their purpose and overall misson is unknown. However the Chapter has been defending the Galatic East since its creation. The Chapters homeworld, the fudal world of Danis Secundus, a world rife with war and conflict. The Lords Exemplar recurite from the knightly orders of the world, often from the one of the most powerful noble house on the planet. The Paladin Order was founded when their homeworld was nearly overrun with Tzeetchen forces. The Chaos Cult took root amongst the rival houses of the current rulling house, House Drisus. Only a scant few marines of the Chapters Reclusium were present, the Master of Sanctity himself and a group of six other Chaplens in training, they stood with the loyalist forces of House Drisus agains the forces of Chaos. Age of Apostasy The Lords Exemplar actually served Goge Vandire loyaly during the Age of Apostasy, beliving in the unltimate authority of High Lords. They slew eintire worlds, killed off fellow Chapters, all in the name of the Emperor. Some say the Lords Exemplar were fully aware of Vandires corruption, but little proof of that can be found. In the end Vandire would betray the Lords Exemplar during the Purge of Jor, his Brides of the Emperor turing their guns on the Lords Exemplar in mid battle. The Lords Exemplar survived, and assailed the Minisourtum with a vengance. They were exomunicated by Vandire himself and spent no less than ten years defending their homeworld in a bloody seige until the madman was overthrown. Following Vandires demise at the hands of his own Brides of the Emperor, Sebastian Thor absolved the Lords Exemplar of their past sins and had them pardoned for their crimes against Vandires regime. But to the Lords Exemplar such a "blessing" was an insult, who was Thor, a mortal man, to absolve the Lords Exemplar? Only the High Lords had such authority and, in the heat of the moment, Thor held no such title. Furthermore that the fool even assumed the Lords Exemplar needed the approval of Emperor worshippers, the idiots who allowed this Vandire to assume power, amounted to a slap to the face in the eyes of the Exemplars. They would never forgive the Imperial Cult for this slight, or its faithful Sisters of Battle. To this day the Lords Exemplar fervently hold that the Emperor is a man and, futhermore, spite the Minisourtum as corrupt parasites feeding off the scraps of the Emperor's image. They would even leave Sisters of Battle to die so great is their spite at the Ecclarcies percived insult. The Trodan Incident When the Lords Exemplars Paladins awnsered the call of a now classified Ordo Malleus Inquisitor, they never expected that they would be brought to the brink of civil war with the Space Wolves. The Inquisitor in question had led the Paladins to the Daemon World of Tordan deep within the Galatic North due to the chapters famed purity and skill...or so the Marines were told. In reality the Inquisitor had been daemon possessed and would enact a ritual that would summon a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided and an army of daemons with sufficent numbers as to overrun the Segmentum Solar. The Lords Exemplars Paladins and their Lord Commander were to be sacrifices to the dark gods. But before the Inquisitor could use his personal army of courrupted Inquisitorial Storm Troopers and reporgramed Robot Cohorts to cut the Space Marines down, a force from the Space Wolves Iron Wolves Great Company decended upon the world. The Space Wolves had learned of this Inquisitors trechery after twelve of their own were sacrificed for the Inquisitors possession on a mission to clense and unamed agriworld of heretic filth, the Space Wolves relentlessly tracked the Inquisitor without alerting the Inquisition itself. (in true Space Wolf fashion) The Paladins, shocked that the Space Wolves would dare attack Inquisiatoral forces, engaed in violent skirmishes against the Space Wolves on behalf of the Inquisitors forces, while the false Inquisitor prepaired the summoning. It was only when daemons began to pour from the ruins of the world that the Lords Exemplar realized their blunder. Quickly setting aside the now firey animosity the two Chapters felt for one another, the Space Marines eliminated the Inquisitor and his forces before the full daemon host could be brought into this reality. The Space Wolves lost thirty Space Marines that day while the Lords Exemplar had lost thirteen Paladins, needless to say from that day onward the two Chapters despise one another and will never work together under any circumstance. The Purge of the Cornno Sector The Lords Exemplar purged the whole of the Cornno Sector of xenos lifeforms during a wash of xenos incursions large enough to draw the mighty Chapters attention. The Lord Commander believed that his forces could clear the sector alone, but soon the supossedly devided xenos empires united as one powerful entity and the Space Marines found themselves locked in a thirteen year long war to purge the Cornno Sector. When the purge was finnally finished the Chapter had lost 300 Space Marines and to this day the Chapter has only made up half of the losses. Weapons/Tatics The Lords Exemplar specialize in being extremely flexible in battle and in being brilliant taticans, as such they work well alone or in command of another force. They are even known to train for scenarios that arn't specificly mentioned in the Codex Astartes and as such have their own modified codex. As the Chapter puts a high emphisis on flexibility combi-weapons are nearly standard issue and they have a considerable stockplie of exotic ammuntion. The Chapter also makes use of what they like to call the "Lotus" arsenal, various weapons designed to take advantage of the White Lotus neurotoxin that the Lords Exemplars Betcher's Gland naturally secretes. This include Lotus Blades, which have resuviores of White Lotus within their hilts and various channles within the blade to introduce this poison directly into the foes bloodstream. Also Lotus Bolts, bolter rounds with peicing warheads filled with White Lotus, are also common within the Chapter. Lords Exemplar also have their power armor slightly modified to have multipule weapons compartments, from wrist blades, to no less than several compartments for combat knives, ammuniton, and explosives. Also most Lords Exemplars have special high pressure pumps intagrated into their helmets so that they may use their inate venom while being completly protected. In battle the Lords Exemplar's sheer flexibility and tatical acumen, along with near endless preperation and training make these Space Marines ready for any and all possible scenarios and makes them nigh unfazeable combatants. Chapter Fleet The Lords Exemplar have maintained quite a mighty fleet, bearing millions of support craft and a sizeable battle group of heavy cruisers. However the Chapters pride and flagship is the ''Regal Tempest, a mighty Battle Barge that has served since the Great Crusaide. The Chapters mobile Star Fort,'' The Keep'', is rarely if ever seen away from the Chapters home system. However, it is a powerful vessle none the less and has bested Ork, Calipsian, and Eldar fleets in the past. Chapter Culture Lords Exemplars are all as close to living weapons as a Space Marine can be, wholly devoted to battle and training and nothing else. They do not endulge in any leasiures whatsoever, even their meals are nothing more than bland grule that, while nutritous and filling, is hardly enjoyable. However, the Chapter is known to have an asthetic side, taking pride in their apperence and always trying to live up to the image that they have cultivated for centuries. The Lords Exemplar are notiorusly suspicous of psykers and other Warp affiliated beings, as it was Chaos sorcerers who nearly brought their recruiting world to ruin. However, they do not show zelous hatred against such individuals, as the Emperor himself was a psyker. This, to the Lords Exemplar, proves that Psykers can be the undoing of the Chaos Gods and the foes of the Imperium. Psykers must simply be disaplened beyond all tempation, then and only then may they be fully accepted by the Lords Exemplar. Thus Lords Exemplar only trust their own Scribes (Libraians) wholly and regard other Psykers with sucspion, but not abject hatred like the Black Templars. (though it is hard for most Psykers to tell the difference) Lords Exemplar spend all of their free time in extremely harsh training, pushing their superhuman bodies and minds to the limits and beyond. They also spend whole days maintaining their wargear, every inch of a Lords Exemplars armor is spotless and cared for with the utmost dillagance, and their weapons are beyond maintained. As a result the Chapter has very few Techmarines, as all battle brothers are capable of totally disasembling and reassembling their wargear with ease and are all schooled in basic battlefeild matinance. Lords Exemplar rarely support other Astartes or work well with them. This is due to the Chapters belife that their tatics are the best and that all other Chapters should follow their lead and example, they also seem to enjoy combainting Traitor and Renegade Space Marines, most likely because this allows them to test their skills to their limits. This can lead to bligerance and outright hostility towards other Chapters, espcially those that spit on the Inquisition. Chapter Serfs are looked upon fondly within the Chapter and each Marine has a team of at least four that acommpany him everywhere when the Space Marine is not on the feild of battle. These Serfs assist the Space Marine with his ever difficult training. As such Lords Exemplar Space Marines develop a close bond with their Serfs and vice versa. The Chapter worships St.Silvia Drisus as their patron saint and considers her the embodyment of human courage and dignity, this is a teaching the Paladins enforce regurally and thus many depictions of "The Regal Duchess" can be seen on the Chapters armor, in its litanies, and in the names of many of the Chapters ships. Dainus The Paladin Order The Paladin Order is the highest and most prestigous order of the whole Chapter, these elite Space Marines are all fanaticly dedicated to being the shining example of what a Space Marine should be, loyal, pure, and above all, deadly in all situations. Paladins train in conditons that would kill most Astartes and strive to be ever more in touch with their Emperor, to be physically and mentally perfect in every way. Paladins specialize in combating Chaotic threats and Renegade Astartes Chapters. Some would even say they relish in hunting their fellow Space Marines. This path is not an easy one, even for an Astartes, and is only undertaken by those who are undoubtably pure of soul and mind as well as strong of will and body. Thus Chaplens origonally made up the the Paladin Order, and after millienia the tradtion became law, to become worthy of Chaplen status, one must first become a Paladin. Later, Librairans also became part of this Order, as the Chapter belives that the rigorus training is the only path their Psyker brothers must take to master the inate chaos of the Warp. However, one dose not need to be a Psyker or a Chaplin to be a Paladin, even being exeptionally skilled is enough to earn entrance into the Order. Paladins come armed with the Chapters finest wargear, most Paladins of the Knight and Squire ranks don anceint and masterfully maintained MkII Crusaide power armor, while higher ranking Paladins and Lords have access to Terminator armor. The Chapter has mixed models of Terminator armor, most of it is Great Crusaide era Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor but Tartaros Patterns are also seen. Indomitus Pattern Terminator armor is rare and often issued to newer Paladins because this Termiator armor is less rare than its Pre-Heresy counterparts. As for weapons, most Paladins are armed to their personal tastes, this allows them to be a very flexible fighting force, and the use of Combi-Weapons is extremely common. Paladins have been known to opt for a Devistator or Assault Loadout as well as a more standard Tatical loadout. The Paladin Order was founded by and is still headed by the Lord Commander, whos purity and skill make him, in the eyes of his battle brothers, equal with their Primarch Roboute Guilliman. Thus all of those within the Order strive to live up to his example and that of their Primarch, perfection in every tatic and great purpose in every motion. The Paladin Order has various ranks and only the most mighty or noble of deeds can elevate one in the eyes of the Paladins: Lord Commander (Chapter Master) The Lord Commander has led the Chapter since M38 and though he is very old indeed, this Space Marine shows no signs of weaking in is ancient age. However, if he fell in battle, the Lords of the Paladin Order would elect a new Lord Commander from their ranks. Only the greatest amongst the Lords Exemplar can become the Lord Commander, and as with any Chapter Master, must embody not just the Chapters ideals but what it is to be a Space Marine, a pinical of combat ability, leadership, and spiritually pure beyond question. Lord (Captian) Lords are the the commanders of the Companies. As such they are each masterful taticans and unstoppable combatants, having centuries of experience behind them and being of the purest faith. Lords are also responsible for maintaing their Companys faith and purity as well as inspiring them to greater feats of valor and nobility. Paladin (Sargent) Paladins are the paragons of the Order, strong, noble, and above all, a tatical genious. Though any Lords Exemplar can formulate stratagies from a command tent or bunker, to a Paladin the battlefield is his command station. He leads his squad of Kinghts with brillant cause and unflinching bravery that would make Guilliman himself proud. However, Paladins must also be free of hubris and know that no one plan survives the feild of war, thus they are constantly formulating and planning even as they wade knee deep in the bodies of traitors and xenos alike. Knight Knights are the backbone of the Paladin Order, each one haveing preformed acts of valor and faith that would impress even Guliliman himself. They bring honor to the Chapter and yet, such victories matter not to the Knights, for the Emperor never cared to gloat in victory, insetead he looked ever forwards, always improving. And thus Knights of the Paladin Order ceacelessly push themelves both on and off the feild, always improving, not for themselves, but for the Imperium. In combat few can match the mastery of Paladin Kinghts, they move across the theater of battle with grace, each motion fluid, each strike flawless. They never falter and even in death they do not waste their momentum, often sheilding a fellow battle brother with their body in their death throws or pinning their killer beinth the considerable weight of their power armored forms. Cataphract Cataphracts are the Lords Exemplar Dreadnaughts. Each an every one of them was at one point, part of the Paladin Order and deemed worthy of being resruected. Many of these Dreadnaughts were of the Contempter Pattern design and are often geared for close quarters combat. These ancient battle brothers specialize in combating Daemons and large xenos in close quarters combat. But what makes a Cataphract uniqe is the Dreadnaughts heavily modified frame, adding and addtional arm or in rare cases, Mecha-Dendrites. Each Cataphract is uniqe, being as old as the Chapter itself and thus have seen many personal modifications as well as necciary ones. Cataphracts are active members of the Chapter and rarely undergo stasis. They, like their organic brothers, are often seen training. Keeping their minds in peak condtion through various simulations and war games and often undergoing physical tests to ensure that their robotic bodies are in perfect condtion. Thus these warriors often have a two man Tech-Marine team in addtion to his usual retniue of four Serfs, to keep him in a constant state of flawless repair. Scribe Scribes are powerful Psykers each and make up the Chapters Libraium, and one cannot be a Libraian without first being a Scribe, as this Chapter holds Warp affiliated beings with great sucspicon. However, once a Scribe, a Librarian is free of any persicution by his fellows, as Scribes are famed as some of the most iron willed and pure individuals within the Chapter. They understand that their powers threaten the very existance of reality, and that kind of power must be weilded as the Emperor weilded his own mighty powers, with regal authority and only for the good of all mankind. Scribes can be found at various ranks within the Order, from Scribe Knight to Scribe Lord. Thus these battle brothers can be both harbengers of doom and great leaders. Squire The Rank of Squire is the lowest in the Paladin Order but are none the less some of the greatest members of the Chapter, each is a Champion in his own right. Squires constantly hone their skills and lead their Battle-Brothers into the fray, testing their mettle against both mighty and devious foes. Only when they prove themselves worthy by deed and deed alone, may they avance to the next coveted rank. Squires usually play the role of both Sargent and Chaplen within the Lords Exemplar Chapter and though novices within the Order, are more than pure and experienced enough to minister and lead their brothers. Deathwatch Service Only Knights or Paladins of the Paladin Order are allowed to by the Lord Commander to join the coveted ranks of the Deathwatch, and there they find themselves in the thick of some of the most demanding missions of their long lives. Lords Exemplar are magnificent addtions to any Kill-Team, each being a finely honed and some would say perfect warrior, capable of crushing the Xenos filth in any sencario. However, this is a double edged sword, as Lords Exemplar, if they are not led by an Inquisitor, rarely pay any heed to their commanding officers and often follow their own docrine and set their own goals with or without their commanders input. This can lead to much tension and for this reason only the most iron willed squad can stand having a Lords Exemplar in their midst. There are a few exemptions to this, as the Lords Exemplar work well enough with Ultramarines, Dread Lords, Imperial Fists, and Black Templars. However to place them in a Kill-Team with a Space Wolf or Hammer of Dorn is to flirt with disaster. Relations 'The Inquisition- '''The Lords Exemplar have been scoffed at in the past as the "Inquistiors lapdogs". (a term the Exemplars don't take kindly to) The Chapter serves all branches of the Inquastion obeidently due to the Chapters belife that the Emperor himself founded the organisation and thus that the motives of the Inquastion are His motives and their goals are His goals. Thus the Chapter dose seem to follow the Inquastion blindly, but a few are still wary of Inquisitors who are psykers. '''The High Lords- '''The Lords Exemplar swear totally featalty to the High Lords, and follow their orders without question. In recent times, the Lords Exemplar have worked directly with this ruling councle, eliminating rouge Chapters and cracking down on rebelious Planetary Governers on the behalf of the High Lords. The High Lords in return praise the Lords Exemplar as a shining example of obdeince and loyalty to the Emperor. It is even rumored that the Chapters very name, Lords Exemplar,(which means Lords Example of Example of the Lords) comes from this close relation to the High Lords. The Chapter often uses its contacts with the High Lords as "leverage" when dealing with other Space Marine Chapters. '''The Grey Knights- '''The Lords Exemplar came into contact with the Grey Knights during the Daemon Invasion of Diana Prime and a majority of the Chapter belive them to be overated if not simply overly specialized. During the invasion the Paladin Order and the Grey Knights fought side by side and in spite of the Grey Kinghts highly advanced wargear and elite training, the Paladins were more than match for the daemon host alone, and found the Grey Knights zelous combat style and brute force tatics to be more of a hinderance than support. The Paladins were allowed to keep their memories while their lesser brothers were mind scrubbed of the event. '''Space Wolves- '''The two Chapters despise each other ever since the Lords Exemplars own Paladin Order fought against the Space Wolves in the defence of a courrupt Inquisitor. Though this was a massive misunderstanding many within the Lords Exemplar will never forgive the Space Wolves and would sooner see them all purged for heresy than fight alongside them. '''Ultramarines- '''The Lords Exemplar veneraite and praise their honored Primarch, Robute Guilliman, and give the Ultramarines from whence they spawned a mesure of reverent respect. That being said, the Lords Exemplar hold that the Ultramarines are no longer the paragons they once were, and believe that they are the best of the Honored Ones many sons. 'Hammers of Dorn- 'The Hammers of Dorn and Lords Exemplar despise one another and once the two Chapters nearly devolved into civil war over the pretentious claims that the scions of Dorn are more true to the teachings of the Codex than any Ultramarine and that Dorn himself was the Emperor's favored son. The clash of egos nearly led to full scale war when, during a tactical meeting at the Seige of Felgrian, the representitive of the Hammers of Dorn insulted the tactial proposeal of the Lords Exemplars representitive. This immideatly ignighted a fistfight which spilled into the Imperial camp, it was only when a group of Marines Errent intervened did the brawl come to a close, and not a moment too soon as the Hammers of Dorn involved were already brandishing their bolters and the Lords Exemplar had drawn blades in kind. Since that day the two Chapters have rarely worked together and when they do they always seek to outdo one another. '''Adeptus Astartes- '''Generally speaking, the Lords Exemplar perfer to fight alongside Imperial Guard than their "Brothers". As the Lords Exemplar find themselves so wholly dedicated to being the best Space Marines they can be they find all other Chapters lacking, and are repulsed by Chapters that speicalize in one particular feild. This has led to alot of bad blood between most Chapters and even outright hostility in extreme cases, this is made worse by the Lords Exemplars dominering behavior when it comes to planning. In many cases the Lords Exemplar will refuse to follow any battle plan other than their own and this can turn already volitile tactial meetings into near bloodbaths. The Lords Exemplar, much like the Mintours, seem to relish in combating Traitor Astartes and are well known for their lack of hesitation when ordered by the Inquastion or High Lords to exterminate fellow Space Marines. '''Imperial Guard- '''The Lords Exemplar work very well with the mortal defenders of man. Though for most reasons this is simply because the Imperial Guard follow the Lords Exemplars battle plans without question. Lords Exemplars often take it upon themselves to personally lead any Imperial Guard or PDF forces in their area of operations and were it not for their skillful leadership and purity the Inquasition would be much more nervious having Space Marines command Guard Regiments personally. Heros The Lord Commander The Lord Commander is an ancient Space Marine whos battle honors and noble deeds are heralded throughout the Imperium. However, his name has long been lost to history and the title of his office is sufficent enough for most including himself. The Lord Commander has served the Imperiums for eons and has saved countelss worlds from the ravages of Xenos and Tratior alike. He has brough the High Lords justiace to rebelious Sub-Sectors and annihilated xenos hordes in the name of the Emperor himself. His tatical acumen is ledgandary, having once held off an Ork WAAAGH! with nothing more than twelve Paladin Knights and a single Imperial Guard artilery regiment. His exploits in battle are also well documented, having faced two Greater Daemons of Khorn in personal combat and emerged victorius. His Psyker powers are quite potent and he has certainly mastered them over the eons, having litterally torn three Space Wolves apart with nothing but his mind and blowing a Warbosses head off with a wave of his hand. It is widely belived that his psychic potental was unlocked during his duel with the traitor warlord during Dainus Secundis near destruction. The Lord Commander is said to be of an intelecual bend, and deeply philosphical. He has been described by Inquisitors as calm, intlegent, and noble in his actions as well as manner. However, some also describe him as a perfectionist and slightly obsessive, constantly assessing and reassessing his battle plans and often inspecting all groups under his command personally. Oliphas the Deconstructor Oilphas is a Cataphract Pattern Dreadnaught of the Paladin Order and the oldest Space Marine in the Chapter. He is also the Lord Commanders second in command and closest freind and confidant. Oliphas is a warrior without peer, his eons of battle experience and impressive arsenal having earned him the unoffical title of "Deconstructor" for the way in which he rips the enemy apart and dissects the foes stratagies. He is armed with a massive Power Maul, and a Dreadnaught sized Storm Sheild. Though he is not a extensivly armed as some of the Chapters younger Dreadnaughts, he finds his loadout can be quite versitle and sufficent for most cobmbat situations to say the least. His skill in the relm of the mind is legandary, as he once figured out the goal of a Lord of Change during a Deamon incursion into Imperial space. Somehow Oliphas had found that the goal of the Lord of Change was to resrect a long dead traitor, who would in turn break a seal holding a group of Rubric Marines prisoner, who would then reawaken their Champion, who would become a Daemon Prince, who whoud corrupt the daughter of an Imeprial Governer, who would kill a Cardenal, which would lead to the destruction of the Sectors Fortress World, which would lead to the Lord of Changes inevitable conquest of the entire Ultima Sector. As he explains it the plan was much more complex and had many steps after the Fortress Worlds destruction but they were irrelvent at the time. Oliphas is a stern and some would even say perptually grim individual, always expecting the worst and preparing for it. His cynical damenor is simply the result of a long life of planning and strategy, plans inevetably fall apart or do not survive the whole battle, thus new ones must be prepaired at all times. Some would even call him paranoid, as his back ups, more often than not, have back ups. This is seen in the fact that his sarcophogus is actaully ejectable and armed with Hurrcaine Bolters should his main body be rendered inoperable. Relics '''The Lords Fist- '''This remarkable pair of Power Fist are the secondary weapons of choice of the Lord Commander. They have not only the standard disrupter feild but an intricate weapons rack built into them, this allows the fists to swich to various built in weapons mounted on the wrist. The list of arms in this fist are, target seeking missle launchers, a powerful pair of semiautomatic bolters, flamers, lascannons, and sonic blasters. If that were not enough the fists knuckles have retractable power blades and a powerful plasma feild that boils through most materials on contact. The orgin of these fists is unkown and the sheer power and veristilty of them make them fitting weapons for the leader of the Lords Exemplar. '''The Paladin Blade- '''The primary weapon of the Lord Commander, this massive relic blade is always paired with the Lords Fists, as the incresed strength the fists provide is the only way a Space Marine can weild this blade with the speed and grace that the Lord Commander can. The Paladin Blade is said to have been crafted with a fragment of the very sword the Emperor himself used in the Great Crusade, though this has yet to be proven. It can cleave through any substance and fell beast of the warp and Xenos monstrosities with ease. It is rumored to be a form of force weapon as the Lord Commander is a psyker and this would explain the weapons ability to kill such powerful foes, as it has no disrupter feild. Quotes About Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:5th Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors